hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
April 25-27, 2021 Tornado Outbreak
The April 25-27, 2021 Tornado Outbreak was a tornado outbreak that lasted from April 25th, 2021- April 27th, 2021. It went through 7 states. Most of the tornadoes occurred on the 27th. On the 10th anniversary of the 2011 Super Outbreak, 24 tornadoes occurred in Northern Alabama and Central Tennessee. The strongest was an EF4 tornado that went through Huntsville, Alabama at 6:30 PM EDT. 4 weak tornadoes occured in Arkansas and Mississippi on the 26th. 2 occurred on the 25th in Oklahoma and Texas. None of these tornadoes exceeded EF2 status. Meterological Sypnosis A deep upper-level trough moved into the Southern Plains states early morning April 25th. CAPE were setting up to be in the 3000-4000 J/kg range in Alabama and Mississippi on the 27th, with many other conditions favorable for a very robust severe weather outbreak. CAPE was around 1000-2000 J/kg in Oklahoma, Texas, Arkansas, Louisiana, and Mississippi the two days before. April 25th A slight risk for severe weather was issued by the Storm Prediction Center at the 0600Z outlook issued in the early morning hours. Large hail, damaging winds, and a couple of tornadoes were possible. April 26th A Moderate risk for severe weather was issued for parts of Arkansas, Mississippi, and Louisiana. An enhanced risk stretched back into Northeast Texas, with a slight surrounding the enhanced, and a marginal surrounding the slight risk. Numerous tornadoes were possible, with very large hail and destructive winds possible in the moderate and enhanced risk areas. A Tornado Watch was issued shortly after 20Z for the area. April 27th A High risk of Severe Weather was issued for parts of Alabama and Mississippi. A moderate risk stretched southward to the Gulf of Mississippi and Alabama. An Enhanced stretched out into Georgia and Louisiana. A slight stretched out into Arkansas, with a marginal surrounding that. WIP Notable tornadoes Canton, MS EF2 tornado This was a high-end EF2 tornado that produced considerable damage in Canton, MS. It tracked for over 40 miles through central Mississippi. This occurred on April 26th. It stayed on the ground for over an hour, from 4:00 to 5:05 PM CDT. It originated west of Edwards, Mississippi as a rope tornado. It strengthened and turned into a stovepipe tornado (picture). It moved through several small communites and produced minimal damage. It moved northeast and then crossed Interstate 55. Several injuries were reported from cars that got damaged when the tornado crossed the road. It moved up into the south part of Canton, producing considerable damage to an Exxon gas station and a few courthouse buildings. Several injuries were reported at the gas tation and there was a gas leak. A car was damaged at the gas station and the building also had considerable damage. Hamilton, AL EF3 tornado On the afternoon of April 27th, an EF3 tornado struck several towns including the town of Hamilton, Alabama. It was a large wedge tornado and produced significant damage in northern Hamilton. It tracked through Marion County, Alabama and went south of Hackleburg up toward Bear Creek and Haleyville, Alabama. It first originated in a very rural part of Marion County north of Detroit and southwest of Hamilton. It very quickly strengthened into a large wedge and even though there was no damage to confirm it, there's a chance it was stronger than EF3 before it moved into Hamilton. This tornado had been spotted as it crossed Alabama Highway 19 west of Hamilton. The National Weather Service issued a Tornado Emergency for a confirmed large and extremely dangerous tornado. The text of the warning said the tornado damage could be "catastrophic". It crossed Interstate 22 and moved into north Hamilton. There was significant damage to a few churches and lots of houses in northern Hamilton were severely damaged. Some had completely lost their roof. A trailer park was struck, which led to 3 deaths in north Hamilton. 20 injuries were reported, mainly from an apartment building that was struck by the tornado. The storm moved up south of Hackleburg, a place hit very hard 10 years ago. It hit the community of Bear Creek, there was some damage, however not close to severe as the damage was in Hamilton. The tornado dissipated as it moved up north of Haleyville. There were overall 23 injuries and 3 deaths. There was also $750,000 of damage with this tornado. Decatur/Huntsville, AL EF4 tornado This was the strongest tornado of the outbreak at high end EF4 status. This tracked approximately 56 miles from it's origination just southwest of Decatur, AL to Hytop, AL. There were 91 deaths, and over 4,500 injuries from this tornado, almost all of the deaths and injuries during this outbreak came from this tornado. This tornado originated 1 mile southwest of Decatur. It moved through Decatur and the damage was around EF1 as the tornado was still strengthening, it crossed the Tennessee River and there was some damage to the Decatur Harbor. A PDS Tornado Warning was issued as the storm moved passed the city of Decatur. The tornado crossed Interstate 65 and produced significant damage in several small communites along Interstate 565. The tornado went north of Huntsville International Airport and went through the southern part of Madison, AL, a suburb of Huntsville. A Tornado Emergency was issued for Madison and Huntsville, saying a "destructive and deadly tornado was confirmed on the ground." This moved into Downtown Huntsville, causing catastrophic damage to Von Braun Center, a multi-purpose stadium, and the Madison County Courthouse. 85 deaths and 4,386 injuries occurred in Downtown Huntsville from the tornado. The storm moved up into several suburbs of Huntsville, 6 deaths and 124 injuries were reported in those suburbs. These were all confirmed. The storm moved into a very rural area and the tornado eventually dissipated near Hytop, AL. Overall, this was one of the worse tornadoes to hit Huntsville, Alabama. Category:Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks